There's no such thing as an endless night
by Myrvann
Summary: One chapter no more. Character death, quite poetic and deep. AU, gaaxsaku. character death. As time went on, I fell deeper and deeper in love. In a bliss of feelings I never knew was there. Blind of the fact that this love would cost me everything.


Hello boys and girls ! I haven't updated anything here in... quite a while, so I thought it was just about time to do somethingabout that matter 8D

So I present to you:  
a short drabble, Gaara and Sakura.This is set in a non-ninja world and gaara himself is a demon O,o!

Let's go then!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Naruto series.

_

* * *

_

_It's not that I want to be all alone.. But if I wish to keep him by my side, that's exactly __how it has to be._

_Because, if he is to be mine, I have to be his, and his only._

_For the sake of my own happiness, I have to die by his will, being a loner._

_The year I turned 12, my entire world changed. We didn't move, I didn't change school, no one got hurt or died, no one moved away._

_I fell in love._

_As cliché as it sounds... At age 12, he changed me…  
His handsome face, his curios yet knowing eyes. His cold yet heart warming personality, his fierce yet kind words._

_As time went on, I fell deeper and deeper in love. In a bliss of feelings I never knew was there._

_Blind of __the fact, that this love would cost me my freedom, my social life and my old self._

_But I guess that's the price one has to pay, when you fall in love with a demon._

_It may sound like a metaphor to you. But that, most certainly is not the case..._

**I was twelve **

I walked home from a late visit. As I walked through the old part of the city, I saw someone sitting on a roof. And as I looked at him he turned his eyes to me.  
Even today, 3 years after. I do not know for how long I stared at him. Maybe it was for a minute, maybe two seconds maybe for an hour?  
I was trapped in his eyes, with no chance of escaping.

I knew from that moment that things would change. But I never knew how much..

_That night I met a demon_

**I was thirteen…**

"Hey… Gaara..?" I whispered, out in the cold night air. I knew he could hear me clearly as if I was saying it loud. His arms, wrapped around me in a protecting way, as to shield me from the worlds danger.  
"Hm?" he replied, as he lay his head on my shoulder, and looked the same way as me.

"Do you think we'll stay like this forever?"  
He stayed silent for a few seconds, and then his voice pierced the air. "It depends… If you are willing to spend 'forever' with me, if you are willing to freeze time, and become someone else"

I turned my head to look at him "what do you mean?"

"Let me tell you how a demon is born" He said, and lifted his head.  
"Demons are humans that died, but still has someone to live for. And therefore, they are given a chance by the evil powers to fulfil their goal. But by accepting, a demon is also bound to a law that says that you will have to live in your form forever. Because a demon have two forms. The one he was in when he died, and his demon form where he's older and with wings. Many demons also have horns.

A demon will never age, neither will it die of illness. But a demon can be killed, by the hands of a chosen one. And a dead demon is doomed to serve the rest of his life in the evil force.

Therefore there's almost no demons left.  
A demon isn't evil by nature. A demon is evil because, he was created out of evil. But a demon will not kill just to kill. The relationship between a predator and it's pray is ancient, and to this day it had unknown bonds."

As he spoke, I became more and more interested in his nature. In his world…

"If..." I spoke out, when he had stopped talking. "If I were to become a demon… Will we be able to stay with together for eternity?"

"yes"

"when can I become a demon?"

He fell silent, and shaked his head. "I'll tell you when you're ready" he spoke, and hugged me tightly.

_That night I fel__l in hopelessly deep love with a demon_

**I was fourteen…**

"Aww, come on, Gaara! It'll be fun!" spoke from inside my walk-in closet. The time for the Christmas ball had arrived, and I'd asked him to take his human form to be my cavalier. His human form was sixteen years old, and just as handsome as his demon form. With his marked cheekbones and jade eyes who had almost the same colour as mine, and his wild red hair, I thought he looked like a prince from a fairytale.

"I'm not much of a dancer, though…" He spoke, nervously, as he looked over at the mirror. I assumed it had been a long time since he last wore a suit.

"Doesn't matter!" I laughed, and walked out, wearing my dark purple prom dress.

"Ready to go?"  
He bowed his arm, in a formal gesture, and bowed to me. I giggled and hooked his arm.

_That night I was kissed by a demon._

**I **_**am**_** fifteen.**

We're sitting on a rooftop… But this is not the top of just any roof. It's the place where I first met him. I'm lying on my back, watching the stars, he's next to me, doing the same.

"You know what?" I say. He doesn't answer, so I just keep on.  
"When I was a kid, I used to believe that when you are born, you get a star. A star that is there only for you and it'll shine only for you, as a little part of yourself, up there for every generation later on to see. And when you die, your star will shine if only a little more.

So that everyone has his or her own star.. It makes me feel like I'll always be close to those I love. And like, I'll never be completely forgotten"

I laugh a little, before I continue.  
"Silly thought, huh?"

He laughes with a deep tone. "Not really.. It's a wonderful thought. To feel close to the whole world, by just looking up at the stars"

I smile and bend over to kiss his cheek "you're sickly sweet sometimes" I giggle.

Even thought I can't see his face I know he's smiling.

A few seconds goes by, without any of us saying a word. Then I break the silence once again, by coming with a quite nostalgic request.

"Hey, Gaara... Could you hold me?"  
He sits up and look over at me for a second. "of course" he smiles, and walks over to sit behind me, holding me tight, and laying his head on my shoulder, looking at the sky with me. "I feel like I'm embracing a star right now... The star that shines more than any of those above us"

Afew minutes went by

"When will I be ready, Gaara?" It had been two years now..  
"In the morning. When the sun rises" He replied, and kissed me on the cheek.

"But what if this will be a night with no end? It's pressure may crush me" I heard myself say, as I gazed through the many stars above me.

Gaara sighed before he spoke in a low tone  
"There will never be a night without an end. The sun will eventually rise, no matter how long the night seems. No matter how deep the darkness is"

I smiled, knowing he was right. "Then will you stay with me until I can see light in the horizon?"

_That night a demon stayed by my side._

As the first sunbeams were reflected in my eyes, Gaara let go of me. I turned to face him.  
His face was serious, and he spoke in a tone I'd never heard before. It was a mix of concern, sadness and hopes.  
"Are you sure this is what you wish for?"  
I nodded.  
"As life disappears from your eyes, you have to have very clear what you have left in this world. Then you'll make a contract with the evil that will surround you. But if you regret it, you can fight your way out of the evil, and find your true place. For you, this will all seem like a day. But here on earth, with me it'll be for only a second."  
I nodded. Was he afraid that I'd change my mind?  
"You do know that after this you will not se friends, family or anyone else belonging to the human world, again?"  
I smiled, and looked up at the sky. I could still see a fog of stars up there, even though the sun filled half of the sky.  
"You're wrong, Gaara" I spoke. "I will always be able to be close to them. And I'll be reminded of them every night, until the day that you and me no longer are"

He smiled at me, and took out a knife from his belt.  
"I'll wait for you right here" He said. He held my back, so that I wouldn't fall when my legs would fail to hold me. And as he raised his arm to strike, I saw tears building up in his eyes.

_That morning I saw a demon cry_

* * *

Yup, that's it!

I decided I wanted to try out a new way of writing .. Or it's not really new.. this is how I write for school 8D!

please review!


End file.
